The True Reason of Living
by Rose's Requiem
Summary: Story about what happens the ending of Season 2. Toru and his group have moved out into the plains near Morgan's Town to help Chaika T. recover. Her memories are long gone and show no signs of coming back, while Chaika B. stays with them looking for her own reason to live and must decide on what to do with her heart's desire.
1. Beginning to a New World

I do not own Chaika The Coffin Princess.

**Chapter 1 Beginning of a New World**

Chaika has lost all of her memories in the process of killing her father, Gaz. After a series of discussions, Toru decided to come back to the town next to the ocean. Chaika was still physically weak after the three day travel time to Cliffside town (Clay Morgan's Town, not officially named), also being know for it's large amount of surround cliffs next to the ocean. On the ride the red Chaika, who had stuck with Toru's group, had informed her two partners that she was having trouble figuring out what to do with her life now that she knows her purpose is essentially fulfilled and decides to help Toru with Chaika's recovery. Toru decides to move Chaika to a solitude area for her to recover physically and hopefully mentally. He decides it's best for only him to go with Chaika, fearing that stimulating her memories with the large group of people would be harmful. Akira instinctively went against this and forced herself upon them. While the red Chaika insists on coming to allow her to decide on what she wishes to do with herself. Toru agrees on the condition she makes minimal contact with the white Chaika.

The air was warm and the skies clear for the sun to shine down upon the retired heroes. Toru looked over to Chaika and gave a smile, what he thought was a smile at least. Chaika looked at him and returned the expression.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Chaika," Toru said softly with joy.

It had been a week since the events in Hartgen, three of which were a painful ride back to the town. Chaika had been very weak the last six days and would most likely stay in bed. Toru would force her to stand and walk outside. Chaika didn't mind as much when she walked out and felt the ocean breeze and summer sun on her skin. Today Chaika took the initiative and asked to go for a walk.

"I'm grateful for being in your care, Toru," Chaika chirped back, widening her smile. Toru looked back at the mesmerizing cherry blossom tree.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go for now?"

"Can we go down to the ocean?" Chaika asked excited.

"Sure, let's just head back and tell Akira where we're going,"

The two stayed a few minutes longer admiring the scenery of the ocean and great grassy plains before heading back down the hill. Toru's heart sank when he saw the door was kicked in, no doubt red Chaika's doing, and heard a conversation coming from within the cabin. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"Chaika wait out here, i'll try to make this quick," Chaika nodded and stayed a good distance from the shack to enjoy the sun's radiance.

Toru walked in to see the red Chaika and Akira talking with papers in both of their hands. Akira's eyes gleamed with excitement as she flipped through them and would often give one to Chaika. The red Chaika struggling to read and understand everything Akira was trying to explain to her.

"Ehem," Toru said loudly. The two ladies stopped and look at the door way Toru was stand in. "Would someone tell me why the door is not on the doorway?" his voice filled with frustration with slight anger as his eyes were on the red Chaika.

The red Chaika found his gaze embarrassing and started to feel heat rush to her cheeks and adverted her gaze to the other corner of the room.

"Door. Fault," Chaika explained weakly.

Akira looked up at Chaika raising a brow. She had noticed that Chaika was extremely odd with Toru around now more than ever. Obviously she knew of Chaika's obsession with her brother but had let it slide as she was not a treat, but now it worried Akira so much that she had started writing her story of two saboteurs. Along with writing a story of the past year and the events that occurred since meeting with the white Chaika.

"Akira couldn't you just have fixed the door already?" Toru's gaze landed upon Akira, his voice was practically a growl.

"I refuse to fix the door," Akira's expression unfazed by Toru's familiar irritation.

"I'm taking care of Chaika, all you've done is sit on your ass and scribble on that paper since we've got here!" Toru complained.

"I came here to make sure you did not do anything vile to Chaika in her weaken state, you vile womanizer," Toru's face radiated with anger. He wasn't in a mood to argue with a wall.

"Akira when I get back this door better be back up, and you," he pointed to the red Chaika who had returned her eyes to Toru, "Don't kick the door, don't kick anything down here!"

"U-understand," the red Chaika said weaker than she intended.

Toru walked back out into the grassy noel leaving the girls alone again.

"Foolish Toru," Akira sneered with a grin.

"Akira. Door?" Chaika asked while giving Akira the papers she held in her hands.

"Brother will fix it," Akira turned returning back to work on her story.

The red Chaika stood in silence staring back at the door where Toru was, thinking about him, about what do to.

"He hasn't noticed yet," Akira stated not looking up from her work. Chaika's face flared red and jumped in surprise at Akira's statement. As if she was reading her mind.

"What. Akira. Meaning?" Chaika said bewildered.

"Toru hasn't noticed your feelings for him, nor do I think brother will ever notice, he may be smart, but he's also incredibly dumb,"

"What. Chaika. Do?"

"Tell him,"

Akira froze the moment the words left her mouth. What was she doing? She came here to prevent Toru from falling in love with white Chaika and she was now telling the red Chaika to confess to him. In any case the red Chaika was more dangerous than the white one! Toru may not be charmed by the slender sexy body of a woman such as Akira's but he was still a man, and still had a little devil the resided in his pants that would definitely fall for the red Chaika's choice of apparel. And while she wasn't some innocent little girl, the way she was presenting herself as of late and her speech would definitely give off the sense of innocence that had charmed Toru during the fight in the Floating Fortress. Akira was lucky that the four were so busy afterwards that Toru nor Chaika had the time to follow up on their kiss, yes kiss, that Chaika gave Toru. Akira had gotten the story out of Toru while on the road to Hartgen. Akira noted that Chaika's spell had given them a bubble of air, meaning the kiss was not to give Toru air. Akira balled her fist and felt anger rise in her. How dare Chaika swoop under her nose and steal Toru's lips from her! And now the other Chaika was looking to do the same.

"I mean tell him he's an idiot, and look for someone who will notice your feelings," Akira blurted out trying to cover up her mistake.

"Feelings. For. Toru?" the red Chaika asked in complete bliss. This girl… Akira thought.

"No, feelings you have for that person,"

"Feelings. Only. For. Toru." Chaika stated firmly. Akira grunted, this was going to be harder than she thought.

Toru and Chaika had managed to reach the shore within only a couple of minutes. Toru had explained what happened on their way down to the shore line and why he had lost his chipper mood from earlier. Toru then realized he hadn't even told Akira why he had stopped by in the first place. Chaika had managed to revive some of it with sweet words and a genuine smile. The sand underneath their feet was a little too hot for comfort as they pranced to the water's edge and started to walk along the dampened sand.

"Toru, can I go for a swim?" Chaika asked innocently.

Toru was weary about the notion. She was still recovering, who knows when she might give out. However, swimming is a great form of exercise and doesn't hurt the body. The body… Toru thought slowly. He looked over to Chaika and noticed she was only wearing white. His hair stood on end realizing what would happen.

"Uhhh, maybe another time Chaika, you're still recovering," Toru lied.

Chaika's face fell to a sad frown, as if a child was told no. Toru's heart also sank at the sight. Why did she have to be so damn innocent?

"Sorry Chaika, but for now we can enjoy the sand and sun," Toru tried to lighten the mood.

"Sure!" Chaika seemed to agree.

The two started to do the usual sand activities: building castles (without tools must be hard), barring each other in sand, collecting shells, watching wildlife, etc. Before they knew it, it was already past mid day and the two were hungry. Returning to the shack, Chaika had lost a lot of her earlier energy and was beginning to become sluggish. Upon arrival, Toru was shocked to see the door had been put back up. He pushed the handle as the door fell flat on the ground. His face was then filled with annoyance and then complete understanding. Both Chaika's jumped as the wooden door slammed into the ground making a large crashing noise. The red Chaika, who waited because she wanted Toru to see her gift, bolted from the seat next to Akira with her sword drawn. Noticing Toru she instantly relaxed, only to tense once more as she saw his less than amused face.

"Akira, care to explain this?" Toru said slowly. Akira had not stirred from her work on the desk.

"You broke the door, brother," Akira stated plainly knowing it would infuriate him more.

"Damn it woman! I said to fix this door, standing it up isn't fixing it!" Toru shouted. Akira smirked.

"You only said to put it back up, my dearest brother," Toru's eyebrows twitched in anger.

Akira noticed that ever since Chaika's near death experience at Hartgen, her brother had become much more expressive and spent less energy on concealing his thoughts. Possibly due to the contract he formed with Fredrika, or more likely he had simply changed. Toru sighed realizing it was again pointless to argue with Akira, the most stubborn person he'd ever known.

"Did you at least get some food?" Toru saw the basket of grapes on the table next to her and walked up next to them to inspect them "Ah! At least you did something,"

"As much as I enjoy the credit, it is not mine to accept,"

Akira said continuing to work. Least she was determined to work on her story. Toru quickly put it together that it must have been Chaika who was the one who gathered the grapes. The white Chaika entered the room stepping on the door with caution.

"Thank you Chaika, you didn't have to run errands for Akira," Toru said gratefully. Chaika let her heart enjoy his phrase but felt a little a taken aback that he assumed he did it for Akira.

"Chaika. Did. For. Taru. Not. Akira," the red Chaika said simply wanting to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Oh well, then thank you," Chaika's heart once again fluttered with joy as she feared her heart my jump from her chest.

"Was. Nothing," Chaika looked away blushing. She was letting her feelings rule her too much. The white Chaika noticed the grapes and slowly walked over to inspect them herself. She picked one up and eyed it with curiosity before putting it in her mouth and chewed it. Her eyes shot open with excitement.

"These are wonderful!" she exclaimed as she began to grab a whole vine and pick of grapes to shove into her mouth. Toru smiled at her reaction, one he remembered from their trip to Claudia's vineyard.

"You loved the grapes we had at Claudia's place," Toru explained.

Chaika looked at Toru with a questioning gaze. Toru explained how they had stopped at Claudia's looking for what he called an artifact continuing to remind her how they were on a quest to restore all the artifacts together. He continued to tell how Claudia was one of the original eight heroes to defeat the Emperor but unlike the other heroes she had found a new purpose to live for and was happy.

Chaika's expression never changed, to Toru's disappointment. She was very fond of Claudia and the grapes having found somewhat of a mentor in Claudia's Gundo skills but now Chaika's memories displayed no hope of ever coming back.

"I want to go there!" Chaika chirped excitedly.

"We can when you get stronger,"

"Right!"

* * *

A/N: Okay looking back at this chapter... kind of bland but I always criticize my work negatively, who doesn't. First paragraph was a little summary of what I thought happened between the time of Gaz's death and the ending of the season 2, structured horribly might I add. I try to use logic when writing stories and keep characters true to who they are, let them run the story. That said, Chaika is really weird to make dialogue for so it's hard to keep her on point (help me with that if you would). My reasoning behind white Chaika having lost her broken speech is because at the end she says "Thank you" not "Grateful" as she always does, so I know it's small and flexible in use but I think that was intended. I'd love some critique, please explain don't just say "work on detail cause it sucks". Next chapter will be… more on the lines of what i've wanted to happen in the story for a while, though might be a little out of character. Anyway, sorry for the long note, I hope you Enjoyed!

-Rose's Requiem


	2. Emotions Run High

I do not own Chaika.

**Chapter 2: Emotions Run High**

Night had fallen on the group, the moon had risen from the edge of the world and was now shining in all it's glory in the starry sky. Toru and, with a bit of coercing, Akira had gone fishing earlier at sunset for dinner and were now cooking their dinner in the fire they had created. The four of them sat in tranquil silence as the cracking of the fire continued to cook the almost done fish.

Toru was reviewing the day's events as he was more than ecstatic that Chaika was finally showing improvement. He then remembered the grapes and sadly there lack of effect. But then he wondered where the red Chaika had even gotten the grapes. There weren't any vines the grew grapes nearby.

"Hey Chaika," both the Chaika's looked up from the fire at Toru. They saw his gaze upon the red Chaika.

"Where did you get the grapes?"

"Town,"

"Oh you went back to the town, how is everyone doing?"

"Well. Fredrika Wants Rematch,"

"That's good," Toru simply overlooked the Fredrika statement. She'll have to wait.

* * *

Fredrika decided to stay at Morgan's town with Niva. Meanwhile, the Kliemann Agency asked Toru to hand over Niva for research purposes. Toru decided to allow them to look into Niva per her approval, which she gave, but she was hesitant without her savior Chaika or her master Gaz. Niva was essentially a blank slate trying to find herself and her purpose in the world along with most of the others who fought the Emperor, old and new. Toru asked Fredrika to watch over Niva in case anything were to happen to her.

David and Selma were also staying in the town waiting on the red Chaika. When they reached it Chaika told them that she wanted a month to figure out what she was going to and figured it best to be alone during the time. But hearing that Toru was going to be alone with the other Chaika forced her to change her plans. Not that she was afraid they would end up closer during her recovery but just that she didn't want to be completely alone on her time away from her close friends.

Her close friends had reluctantly decided to stick with the Niva and Fredrika in a way to pass the time.

With the knowledge of the island's existence the Kliemann Agency came to the town as well to investigate it's mysterious origins and findings. Meaning the former Gillett Corps were close by. Alveric Gillett and Vivi Holopainen were promoted for the assistance and ultimate removal of Emperor Gaz, now they act as advisors and overseers to mostly the armed forces but also occasionally work with politics. With the time lost of Gillett's disappearance and memory loss, the two had finally opened each other to their true feelings and have become engaged. No one was surprised.

Nikolai Avtotar and the other members of the former Gillett Corps: Zita Brusasco, Matheus Callaway, and Leonardo Stoller, are in their own regiment now dubbed Nikolai Corps, after its new leader. There regiment was also promoted and now have a higher chain of command in the army with each individual operating their own squad to lead investigations, pursue political interests, protect, enforce, and even help decide the laws of the land.

* * *

The fish had been completely cooked and passed out to the group. The four had been enjoying their dinners as of late usually eating something "normal" was a pleasant routine. No more crickets or cockroaches seasoned so much that it was almost impossible to distinguish the actual object called food. Akira had left almost immediately after dinner claiming that she had stayed up late working on her story as was more than exhausted staying up all night for the past couple of nights. The other three respectfully said goodnight. The others sat in silence admiring the dying fire. It had become cool at night but in a refreshing sense.

The red Chaika had been pondering what Akira meant by "tell him". How could she make it sound so simple? Tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if ruins their current state of friendship, something she had wished for ever since their first meeting. Toru had noticed the red Chaika's odd separation.

"Is something wrong Chaika?" again both Chaikas looked at him. The white Chaika had been looking at the stars and was hypnotized by their beauty.

"No Feeling Fine," Chaika wavered when she said feeling. Clearly making it obvious that she wasn't fine.

"Well this isn't some hostage situation so I won't force you to talk if you don't want to," Toru teased as he brought back the memory of how they first met.

"Not Funny," Chaika glared at Toru. He returned with a smile.

"Sure, sure,"

"What? I don't get it?" the white Chaika asked.

Toru then explained how the two groups had met and how the red Chaika was also on the same mission as they were. He noted how the red Chaika had slightly different intentions that the white Chaika did and how they ended up at each other's throat. The white Chaika had begun to yawn frequently through out the story and her eyes were only half open.

"Chaika you did a lot of work today, you should get some rest," the exhausted Chaika agreed and began to curl up on the grassy ground beneath her.

"No not here, come on lets get you to bed," Toru stated.

He crouched next to her and began to pick her up. Chaika was too tired to care and simple went boneless on him. Toru grunted as he proceeded to pick her up in a princess hold. The red Chaika's heart started to race at the sight. Jealously sprouted in her heart but she was more excited imagining how it would feel to be held in the same state.

"I'll be right back," Toru softly spoke to the red Chaika making her heart race a little more. His voice gentle and caressing like the soft wind from the ocean.

Toru walked into the darkness to lay Chaika to rest giving the red Chaika time to think once more. She was not tired from her day of simply reading what Akira had worked on. Her eyes instantly open with shock as she realized when Toru got back it would just be the two of them. Her heart yet again raced and the sound had risen to her ears. She took a deep breath to calm herself and hadn't noticed Toru's quick return.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chaika yelped in shock and pulled out her sword. She jumped to her feet and swirled around to face Toru, but in her panicked state she had been unsteady with her foot work as was tumbling backwards.

"Oye! Careful!"

Toru reached out and grabbed wrist before she tumbled into the fire. Chaika who was expecting to fall into the fire was not prepared for Toru's hard tug on her arm causing her new trajectory to catch her once again off guard. Launched forward she stumbled over the log she was previously seated on and crashed into Toru causing both of them to crash to the ground awkwardly. A laugh began from his chest as Toru let out a soft chuckle. Chaika who's head rested on his chest heard it begin and reach it's height before she lifted her head to stare at Toru in wonder. Had Toru ever laughed before? He was so serious when ever they met, but what else would he be? They were enemies.

"Toru?"

"Sorry, it's just funny how at one point you were making me struggle to stay alive and now you're clumsier than the other Chaika," Toru said his laugh dying down. Chaika blushed at his statement. She really needed to rein in her emotions before they ruined her. "Tell him" Akira's words rung in her head as she remembered her advice. Toru relaxed as he laid under Chaika's weight, something that was light, as he expected.

"Chaika?" Toru wondered why she hadn't yet removed herself from his body recalling the bug incident when they first captured her "We should probably put out the fire and go to sleep," something prodded the back of Toru's mind. This position felt oddly familiar and he couldn't place it.

Chaika in response to his words put her hands on his spread out arms pinning him to the ground. Toru looked at her with surprise, her face was still close to his chest and he couldn't see her face or expression she was making. Her legs were on each side of Toru's in a weird form of straddling. Her body was only a few inches from his but the heat radiated from her's to his as if he was laying under the warm blanket of the sun.

"Toru," Chaika started slowly. She raised her whole body so that her face was now hovering a few inches from his.

Toru suddenly felt his tongue well up in his throat as he remembered what made this feel so familiar. The first time he kissed the white Chaika and how she saved his life that time. His heart started to beat in his ears as he remembered his emotions at the time as they overlaid themselves to his current situation. He couldn't stop them as he looked at the red Chaika. She looked so similar to the other Chaika it would be hard to separate them if not for their hair styles and choice of clothing. Her clothing was the exact opposite of the white Chaika's, thin tight and revealing to say the least. Toru was experience with that kind of clothing living with Akira for so long and her confusing advances at him, but with this Chaika she somehow got to him. Making him occasionally sneak a glance at her curved body. Now, she was inches apart and he was finding it hard not to simply close that distance as he once tried to do with the White Chaika.

"Chaika like Toru," Chaika said softly. She was serious in tone and expression. She only found courage because of the situation, being in a physical position in which she was in control made her feel confident and in control, but in the back of her mind she was far from in control.

Toru's voice was caught in his throat. He wasn't against the feelings, in fact he wished there was something she felt for him as his subconscious had planted a seed of its own in the back of his head. A seed of love. Toru parted his lips to speak but nothing came out. Chaika noticed his attempt to speak and waited. Lost in his dark green eyes. He looked back at her purple gaze. He was trying to figure out if the pressure in his chest was for the Chaika that was inches from him or the feelings he felt for the Chaika he knew. Wait the one he knew. Toru's eyes looked away in thought. Where was she? She certainly wasn't the one sleeping away the night in the cabin that was far in the distance. That was a new Chaika. One who didn't have a drive to restore her father, one who didn't venture to Gaz's Fortune to find out who she was. She was just Chaika. A young woman who was regaining her strength and spending happy days with her friends. Would he ever see the Chaika he once knew? He looked back at the Chaika in front of him. Her piercing eyes didn't falter.

"Chaika, i'm not sure I can accept your feelings," Toru sadly stated the truth. Chaika's lips decayed to a frown. Before she spoke he had one more bit of truth to give.

"Yet," he smiled at her genuinely.

He wanted her to know that deep down in his own heart he could feel it. That she was already there, was already closer to him than she could ever know. Chaika's frown quickly turned into a smile at the notion. Feeling this new wave of confidence she closed the gap between them before he could react and crushed her lips into his. The two laid there in bliss as the world around them dissipated into nothing except for the two. Their scents filling each other's sense as their kiss deepened. Eventually, Chaika released Toru and sat back up on his legs, her eyes wide with shock as she realized what she had just done. Toru sat up and was once again inches apart from her as she straddle his legs.

"So, give me some time, I need to work some things out and i'll be able to answer your words," Toru softly said.

Chaika who was blushing beyond recognition starred at him. Her heart had been in a dragon's flight for the past hour thinking of him, raising in speed and height and then slowing down and lowering itself. Luckily, Toru's words had reached it and soothed it once more. Her body felt energized but her mind felt calm. She lowered herself once more moving her arms under his as they touched the grassy ground they held her up. Toru had leaned back trying to distance himself from her. But the way her body pressed into his and how her arms were brushing against his ribcage as they held her up made him feel trapped. He couldn't back up anymore unless to fall back to the ground which he feared would cause Chaika to attack him more viciously.

"One more," Chaika whispered causing Toru's hair to stand on end.

When he stopped moving their lips met once more in a softer touch. This time the two enjoy the sensation as time seemed to stop once more. Toru was finding it hard to keep his lower brain from extending itself. With Chaika fully pressed into him, he could feel the softness of her breasts against his chest, all of her thighs against his with her crotch dangerously close to his, and her supposedly covered stomach against his but with all of her clothing being so thin and skin tight it felt as if she was naked against him. Toru wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose of just unaware of how she was effecting him. They parted and looked at each other, both blushing madly as there breathing had become heavy.

The fire cracked and popped bringing the two possible lovers back to the world surrounding them. Chaika quickly but clumsily climbed off Toru. Toru rubbed his cheek with his index finger. Chaika turned and sat on the log she was previously seated on and starred at the barely lit flames of the campfire. She nervously fidgeted in her seat. Toru stood up and walked over to sit next to the log. He realized he had to say something for the situation that was presenting itself, something neither of which had experienced.

"Chaika," Toru began slowly "Like I said, I still need time," Chaika looked down to her hands in her lap she was playing with. Her anxiety setting in again.

"What does Toru think of Chaika now?" Chaika asked nervously. Toru was a caught off guard from her question.

"I'm not entirely sure, I like you Chaika, but…" Toru trailed off now wanting to tell Chaika the whole truth. Chaika only responded in looking up at Toru, asking him with eyes to go on.

"I," Toru sighed "I want to make sure it's you that I like and not the other Chaika,"

His expression told Chaika that he seemed exhausted. Chaika figured this must be new for him as it was for her. It pained her to see him like as much as him having feelings for the other Chaika. She quickly wondered what she could do to soothe him. She slowly moved her left hand and reached for his that were lying on his parted legs. She hovered over it before sliding her fingers under his palm and grasping his hand. Chaika's plan had worked, making Toru relish in the warmth and tenderness of Chaika's touch. He closed his eyes and continued to ponder his emotions. The two sat in silence allowing each other to calm their raging hearts and thoughts with each other's presence.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is what I wanted to see in the show the first time they were at the campfire. I like the red Chaika more than the white one. But I could imagine myself writing something for the white Chaika later on. Though in this chapter I let the red Chaika be a little to aggressive, but I don't give a damn. Again, critique is nice. I hope this satisfies you guys for a bit. Chapter 3 is just started and I highly doubt i'll finish it soon. Either way, above all I hope you enjoyed!

-Rose's Requiem.


	3. Thoughts

I do not own Chaika.

**Chapter 3: Thoughts**

The night previous was more than new to Toru. He never had anyone confess to him, let alone so aggressively seek him out the way Chaika had done. He could still feel the silkiness of her lips against his and her heavy breathing. Toru instantly shot up from his bed and proceeded to exit the small back room that housed the beds. Chaika and Akira were still asleep as he stalked into the front room. Exiting the cabin through the door he fixed yesterday as well, against his wishes that Akira do it and make up for her laziness.

His stomach growled in protest of being empty. Toru sighed in return. Akira was supposed to gather food as well but since the start of her "novel" she's done nothing but write in it. It drove him up the wall. Toru felt is best to gather a few mushrooms and berries from nearby plants than fish, as much as it was rewarding it was time consuming.

While gathering his early morning breakfast he went over the event of Chaika's confession as he had done while in bed and throughout the night. He recalled the first time they were at a campfire alone and how she was incredibly adorable when the beetle had started crawling on her back. She was also adorable when they "tortured" her when they ate in front of her. Her squirming body and slight blush from having to admit she was hungry. Even Toru had to admit that food was exceptionally good from their previous meals.

Toru continued to pick random berries he knew to be edible and eat them instantly. Lost in thought, he failed to notice the tent that was partially hidden in the bushes a few feet behind him. Hearing a rustle behind him he turned to the sound faster than a blink and reached for his daggers behind him, forgetting he had left them at the cabin. He recognized the intruder instantly.

"Geez, you scared me Chaika," the red Chaika stood bewildered.

Why was Toru here? Was he here to give his answer already? Was one night all he needed to figure out his own feelings? Would he return her feelings? Or had he learned that his heart was only for the other Chaika? Chaika's mind raced a mile a second causing her heart to yet again start pounding rapidly in her chest. Not again, she thought.

"W-w-why Toru h-here?" Chaika stuttered in nervousness. What the hell was wrong with her? Did last night really affect her that much?

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go out and eat," Toru explained with query in his voice as he noticed Chaika's extreme reaction. Chaika instantly relaxed at the explanation.

"What are you doing here?" Toru asked in return.

"Live here," Chaika pointed to the tent which was clearly visible. How did he miss that?

"Ah, right of course!" Toru spat out nervously. His mind worked over the events of the night before once more making his face flare red. Chaika mirrored his reaction as the two looked in opposite directions.

"Look Chaika," Toru broke the silence "You can stay with us," he offered even though there was already no room in the small cabin in the back.

"No, no," Chaika instinctively shot back her gaze turned toward Toru with an almost panic like backing. Another awkward sense of air came between the two.

"But grateful," an innocent chirp came from Chaika causing the two to relax.

"Of course, we're no longer enemies, so it's best if we tried to become friends," Toru instantly bit his tongue at the words he said.

"Yes but heart would explode," Chaika explained raising a fist over her heart.

"Right of course," Toru understood.

Being this close to her now was making them a physical and emotion wreck, what would it be like if they were sleeping in the same room? What does she wear? Could she lose any more clothing? Did she bring anything else to wear than what she was wearing now? Toru shook his head shaking the thoughts from his head, last night's incident had really started something in him and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

Chaika starred at him with confusion. The sun had come up from behind the clouds and was now shooting the trees that stood behind Chaika lighting her figure. Her hair started to glow hazily with gold, she hadn't taken the time to fully comb it clearly visible by the strands of hair the seemed to resist the normal path of the hair. It only made her look more natural. She also didn't have her frilly headband on, allowing her hair to lay against the back of her neck. The rest of her body acquired the same glow as her hair but didn't radiate as much. Her skin was still red from her blushing which caused her to look more adorable than a new born kitten making its first mew. However, when you looked over her whole figure, she seemed more like a goddess who had just lost her wings.

"Toru?" Chaika's question brought him back to reality.

"Ah! I should probably be headed back, the other two are going to be waking up,"

Toru started in the direction he had come from. Chaika started her hand to stop him but thought against it feeling it would be best to let them calm down. Chaika kept her gaze on the back of Toru until he completely vanished into the bushes.

* * *

The next few days were slow for the two.

Toru was busy handling the white Chaika seeing her energy return to her. Claiming she felt antsy from being in bed for so long she and Toru would go on long walks along the edges of the cliffs to gaze over the ocean. Starting in the morning when the sun would just rise and wake the passive waters until the sun was consumed in the orange red waters at the edge of the horizon. Not that Toru minded, however. It allowed him to catch Chaika up on the events of the past year. While none of her memories surfaced, she did seem pleased that she had Toru and Akira to help her in her mission across the continent. Her personality hadn't changed, she was still the Chaika he knew but in a peaceful mindset not being stressed of finding the remains of her father. Most importantly, it gave him time to think about the red Chaika and if his heart's feelings were true or just misdirected.

The red Chaika never went to the cabin as she figured distance was the best option. She stayed inward on the land and often just laid in her tent thinking of Toru.

Akira simply wrote down the story and kept her eye on Toru. It was rare for him to be absent minded. She wondered what it must have been at first but quickly realized it must have been the red Chaika. With the white Chaika making a more the pleasing recovery Toru should have been excited, or at least what everything thought was excited for him. Akira herself had not changed any actions thus leaving the red Chaika. It all started the after the night at the campfire when Akira went to be early.

_If only I wasn't so lax, _Akira thought _Damn those late nights…_

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it would never work out with her and Toru. She stopped writing and laid her head down against the wooden table, thankful it was sanded on top. She felt her eyes start to get watery and turned so her face was pressed against the table. She tried to calm herself but failed miserably as tears started to silently fall onto the table. Was fate so cruel? To fight against countless enemies and come out alive and yet find nothing for you when you're done? To have your heart physically ripped from your chest would probably feel better than it being metaphorically torn in half. Why couldn't he see her for something other than a sister? Even if he had turned his back against being saboteur she knew that's what he felt for her, and it would probably be the only thing he ever felt for her. They had good times together, playing and taunting when they fought each other for practice. Having a laugh over the food they had manage to scrabble up from the forest. Making competitions to get that said food. Even if Toru complained it was a waste of energy he seemed to have fun by the end of it.

Sometimes he'd smile too. Smiling. When was the last time Akira saw Toru smile? A genuine heart felt smile that wasn't from killing an enemy or simply hollow to make people go away. She thought she saw one when Chaika had fallen asleep with her head rested on his lap but wasn't sure as the fire was nearly gone. Chaika made him smile. He, in his heart of hearts, was happy with her.

At that thought, the pain in Akira's chest subsided slightly. He was happy? Or at least Toru Happy. Of course he was. Akira raised her head up and started looking through her pages upon pages of work and went to the near beginning. She reread it and started noticing the pattern that she had unconsciously made.

Toru had been showing more emotion and drive since they were hired and Akira assumed it was because he was able to fulfill his bloodthirst, but Akira quickly noticed that she had been wrong. Remembering the times when they were training and hired for other jobs she noticed how he became antsy and tense when the fighting was over, clearly wanting more. However, it didn't match how he reacted for the fighting in the past year, he was passively happy afterwards. While upfront with Chaika he was calm and collected. Akira finally saw the pieces align in her mind. Toru was happy to fight, that much was for sure, but he had found a new pleasure in the polar opposite of violence, innocence. Chaika had either awaken something inside him or simply changed him. With that, Akira sighed in relief and relaxed. He was happy and she was still in his life, that alone was enough for Akira.

Toru came home that evening to a great surprise that dinner was made. Fish again but it was cooked, cut, and seasoned. Akira explained that she had writer's block. How could someone have writer's block if they're writing about a series of events that have already happened? Toru was too grateful for not having to catch his meal for the first time in two weeks and pushed his thoughts away.

* * *

A/N: Well I guess it's another boring chapter. But hey, can't have the good without the bad. I feel like I might be making Toru out to be a colder character than he actually is? Not sure. I did make Akira a little more lively on purpose. In the show she does seem kind of emotionless in her facial expressions and to me it just makes me feel like she's a wild card for a fan fiction, she can almost be anyone. And as much as I like her original character, I can't write for that type. I think every character should be feeling and doing something. Hope you find my writing enjoyable!

-Rose's Requiem


	4. Acceptance

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

It was only a week until Chaika was supposed to head to back to the town and answer her friends. She had seen Toru a few times those meeting were more than just awkward for both of them. The white Chaika was back to her normal self, physically that is. Mentally, as Niva had stated, Chaika had not returned. Her personality wasn't far from her original self, her speech being the most noticeable change but not a single memory had come back. Akira knew how much it disappointed and pierced Toru's heart that Chaika would never remember the events that brought them together and made them more than simple employer and employees.

But even if Chaika's memories wouldn't return it didn't mean that she couldn't make new ones, couldn't learn to find happiness in a new goal, couldn't learn to live, couldn't learn to love. Even though she could do all those things both Akira and Toru knew she wasn't ready to start her new life. First she needed to recover fully, make sure she was mentally and physically ready to live without her "programing" telling her what to do.

Toru had figured out how he felt. It was simple. As much as he entertained the idea of being with the Red Chaika Toru knew he couldn't. His Chaika needed him now more than ever. Regardless of the White Chaika's feelings for Toru, love or simple friendship, he knew as long as she was happy he could find happiness in himself.

Because love is selfishness turned selfless. When someone's selfish joy is found when another's joy is present. When someone finds another's joy, pride, sadness, anger, life before his or her own without second thought that is love, in simplified terms.

Toru knew it wasn't healthy to imagine what his life would be like if he decided to accept and return the Red Chaika's feelings. He quickly killed the thoughts his heart would put in his head and looked down to the shore where Akira and his Chaika were sitting admiring the sea under the protection of a simple umbrella. As if triggered from looking at his Chaika, his imagination instantly tried to piece together a logical future of the trio.

His mind came up with events that might ensue but couldn't think past the time that they would enviably leave their shack and return to a pursue a "normal" life. As far as he knew Chaika was very similar to her former self but Toru was smarter than to simply use assumptions to plan things out. While on their walks Chaika would listen to what Toru would say but would often not give her opinions on the stories, stating she was interesting in the stories when Toru would stop after a long period of talking seemingly aimlessly. But what could he expect so soon? Toru could only try to imagine what it's like to lose everything you fought for, everything you knew, everything that made you who you are at this moment.

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the soft crunching of grass when someone was approaching him. It took a few callings of his name to wake him from his daydreaming and look to his new company.

"TORU!" the Red Chaika shouted only a foot behind Toru. Toru bolted his gaze toward the sound source with a shocked expression. The Red Chaika only sighed.

"May sit, Chaika?" Chaika asked pointing to a open area of grass near Toru. He nodded. Chaika proceeded to sit next to Toru, only a few inches from touch, and gazed out to the sea. Her eyes were distant. She too was in deep thought of something, something Toru probably knew what it is. Not one for sugar coating things and figuring Chaika wasn't one for liking things that way Toru decided it was best to tell her what he decided.

"Chaika, i've figured out what my answer is," Toru said softly, her eyes looked over to his with alertness and worry. _Looks like I was right about what she was thinking_, Toru thought. Chaika's expression only worsened when she noticed that Toru's face was less than happy looking.

"I think it's best that we don't… act on our feelings," Toru stated sloppily wishing he had at least thought of what to actually say.

"It's similar to when you asked me to join you when we first met, I feel that our Chaika is in need, now more than ever, and you're still," Toru grinned cooly, "you," he let another pause in his sentence.

"You're still as strong ever, she's…" Toru looked down to Akira and Chaika, "so lost,"

Surprised rushed through Toru as he felt a hand on his own and the squeezing that soon accompanied it. He looked over to see Chaika's head as she looked down and moving closer to Toru.

"Toru not fair. Also feel lost," Chaika spouted in a frail tone. Her voice also hinting at her starting to cry.

At this small action Toru quickly realized his major oversight. The Red Chaika was also like the White Chaika as she no longer had a purpose to fulfill. Possibly even worse that his Chaika as she still retained her memories of all the horrible events that transpired. Toru felt his heart sink as his realization dawned upon him. _How could I have over looked something so important? _Toru felt guilt rising from his core.

He acted by placing his free hand on hers. Chaika looked up with tear stricken eyes and wet cheeks at Toru who held a sympathetic gaze laced with something she couldn't decipher but had seen before.

"I'm sorry Chaika, I should have known," Toru stated softly reaching arm around her lower waist and pulling her in for a embrace. Silent tears came from Chaika's eyes and were absorbed into the shoulder of Toru's shirt. They stayed like that for a small moment before Chaika backed away from Toru's hold.

"Toru…" Chaika trailed off. She started to near said person but was caught by Toru's arms and held in place.

"Wait Chaika," her lips merely a couple inches from his, he stole a quick glance at the pair on the beach before looking back up at Chaika's velvet coated eyes, "let's go somewhere else,"

Chaika nodded in understanding. They both rose to their feet and started to head to the area of bushes and trees behind the small hut. Chaika used her sleeve to wipe away the tears as they walked hand in hand. Toru glanced back at Chaika, he felt so conflicted. He had hurt her and ignored how she felt, he was too focused on the White Chaika. He squeezed his coupled hand without knowing it.

After reaching the edge of a meadow and passing through a small forest Toru stopped and looked back to the white haired goddess. Their eyes meet and there was a long period of silence. Both of them slightly blushing and heart pounding their joined hands felt live like fire. Their world consisted of nothing except their burning hand, pulsing blood, and the other's eyes.

Toru inched closer. Chaika simply froze in place and closed her eyes. His lips met hers and the two stayed in the moment for what seemed like eternity. Chaika's sorrow and pain melted away to be replaced with butterflies and something you might call a sun. A large ray of light and heat that wants to burst from your chest and dance to life. She grabbed Toru's other hand in her renewed confidence and pulled them. Their kiss instantly deepened.

Chaika snuck her arms under his and held onto the upper back of his shirt. She arched her body into his pressing herself to him to feel his heat. Her own body craved his craved his touched, she was growing more aware of her body's need and sensitiveness as Toru slid his hand up her back to caress her cheek. Her back cringed where he had ran his hand along and demanded it once more. She wished his other hand that rested on her lower back would start to venture but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Toru would not be that intuitive. However, her focus would soon change.

Toru snaked his tongue out and enters hers. He could feel his body's longing to be in contact with less barriers but he fought against it. Their tongues played together, heat felt like fire in every place that the two were pressed and intertwined with each other. Toru's mind was becoming more aware of Chaika's breasts pressed against him and how it made him react.

Both hesitant of each other's thoughts. The two had slowly started tugging off clothing of each other, always looking into the eyes of their partner for permission before they removed another barrier of cloth. Eventually, nothing remained between the two. One final look of permission from Toru before he connected them into one.

Their passion was short but not without meaning. Both still heaving and in the buzz of the afterglow. Toru was laying on his back with Chaika resting her head against his chest. The two had the decency to put on their lower undergarments before resting while Chaika simple covered her upper half with the first shirt she could grab.

Birds were chirping in the trees behind them with the sun's rays glistening onto the meadow stretching for miles. A soft breeze from the forest caused rustling and cooled off the heated couple. While the trees shook the leaves moved in un-orderly patterns allowing the sun to shine on the two. The leaves themselves were transparent against the light and caused them to appear a light shade of green, instead of the rich dark emerald shade that was natural to the leaves. And in-between the leaves and sun stood white puffy clouds with a brilliantly azure sky. The clouds remained motionless. Only in a world of magic could one find such a tranquil place.

Toru noted all these things. He wondered if they were always this beautiful before or was he simply so blind to such wondrously simple assurances he neglected to notice what it actually looked like. _Or maybe… _Toru looked down to Chaika's head as it rested on his chest. Maybe it was simply because of Chaika. _But how…? _Toru contemplated on how Chaika herself could make the world around him seem so beautiful. Never before had he ventured his feelings like he had done, let alone have them returned. It was all so new to him. _I'm not complaining, _Toru grinned.

Chaika didn't stir as his chest rose and descended calmly, finally expelling his energy and relaxing. Her fingers were drawing across his stomach often following his abs but exploring other exposed areas of his chest and belly. Occasionally, she'd adventure to his sides and accidentally tickle him with her gentle airy touch causing him to chuckle and jump softly. She giggled at his reaction but didn't continue to instill her new found pleasure upon him. Toru followed Chaika's example and wrapped his arm around her waist and felt the smoothness of her skin once more in his palm. It was surprising how he had never felt something this smooth in all of his travels, but then again when you're a poor saboteur you don't often come across fancy materials that could relate.

Before either of them knew it they had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Chaika, who had been having nightmares constantly after the death of her "father" and knowledge of her purpose, finally had a peaceful dream.

She stood in knee deep water with a small waterfall behind her. The river she stood in was surrounded by a forest of trees and it was impossible to see through them let alone follow the path of the river she stood in. She looked back at it and glanced at one of the rocks near the top. She felt lingering fear and doubt in her heart at the sight of it, along with the feeling she was once there. She looked towards the waterfall and as her eyes followed the streaming water, she saw images and past events flash before her. When her eyes landed on the bottom she saw the figure of man standing in the waters path. Her mind instantly recognized it as Toru. His eyes closed and his face seemed to state he was happy. Chaika slowly strode over to him. As she neared he opened his eyes and stared at Chaika, his expression only lighting up more. Joy and excitement rose to her chest as Chaika started to wade through the water with determination. When finally a couple arms lengths away Toru outstretched his hand to her and she accepted it with her own. Without hesitation the two met and kissed, as if it had become second nature. The water completely drenching Chaika, but she could've cared less.

When the two parted, Chaika looked up to see Toru's emerald eyes gleaming back at her. He turned away and looked towards where Chaika had originally came from in the middle of the small river. Chaika followed his gaze and realized the forest had disappeared and now she stood in an ocean. Chaika glanced down and was shocked to see that she wasn't actually standing in the water anymore either, but instead floating on top of it. She looked back to Toru and realized the waterfall had too vanished. Chaika spun around in amazement as all she could see was tranquil flat water that stretched on endlessly in every direction. In some directions the clouds and water seemed darker, but that didn't scare Chaika, while some directions were colorful and bright and others were simple and calm. All Chaika felt now was something she could only describe as freedom. As if she could sprout wings and fly in any direction she desired. She looked to Toru once more still feeling that their hands were holding each other and she smiled brightly. Toru returned her smile with one of his own, a calm yet sweet smile that told her he understood.

"Chaika," Toru gently whispered to her. She felt her world shake a little and looked around in wonder.

"Chaika," Toru repeated in a more playful demeanor. She looked back at him to see him chuckling. Chaika didn't understand what was going on, but with Toru there with her. She didn't feel afraid.

"Chaika," Toru said once more this time with almost a pleading tone. The world around her once again shook but with greater force. She lost her balance and fell backwards.

Chaika woke up to a hand stroking her arm softly. She opened her eyelids to see a great amount of tanned skin. She raised her head and rubbed her eyes in confusion. She glanced down on herself and noticed she was basically nude and instantly stiffened in shock. She looked back to see Toru returning her gaze with amusement.

"Have a nice nap?" Chaika felt her face heat up and looked away. Her mind slowly waking up and catching up to the previous event that the two had just participated in. Chaika only blushed more at her memory.

Toru placed his hand on Chaika's back and slid it over to her side. He pulled her down gently so that she was once more laying against him. Chaika did little to resist. When her head once again met his chest she could heart the sound of his heart beating, though it sounded distant probably because she was on the other side of his chest. It calmed her nerves and allowed her own fleeting heart to slow and match rhythm with his. She let out a light content sigh as the tension left her body.

Once again, the two laid there in peaceful bliss.

"Toru," Chaika started. Toru only made a small hum of approval that he heard her.

"Go where?" she gently contemplated out loud. Toru took a brief moment before he responded.

"Where ever you find happiness," Toru responded. He voice was gentle but felt like it had experience behind it, confident of its meaning.

"Go with Toru?" Chaika asked slowly, her worry evident in her tone. Toru responded by tightening his hold on her and stroking her hair with his free hand.

"Of course, if that's what makes you happy Chaika," Toru answered softly. His heart feeling sparks of excitement.

Another gentle breeze came from the forest and the familiar sound of leaves rustling surrounded them. Toru wondered why he was never content with this before but put it to the back of his mind so he could enjoy the moment more.

In his world that "needs" war he found a substitute for his blood thirst.

In her world that has no goal she found a reason to keep going.

No surprise the two found it in the same thing.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I'm a lazy person so it took me a little to write this. Also had a change of heart so i'm going to make this a T story. Yes things happen but I didn't have the heart to write it. I have ideas of how to make them have an adventure, all the characters not just the four (three if you don't wanna count white chaika). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If I decide to write the adventure i'll need help to motivate me to do it, i think if people requested it I'd do it for sure. We'll see.

-Rose's Requiem


End file.
